What the bed was really for
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: * A night at the Cullen's get's hot. ; D * MUSHYWARNING!SPOILER! EXB. RATED T. ONESHOT.


`` What the bed was really for. `` - A night at the Cullen's gets hot. -

A Twilight Fan fiction.

Pairing : Edward and Bella - [ Bedward. ]

Rating : Pg 13. For , slight. Sensual. Situations. And some fluffy wuffy.

; D

A N : Yes, I know this was already done in the book, I just wanted to try my hand at it.

Twilight and all of it's characters do NOT belong to me but to Smeyer. [ I wish. ;_; ] Also. I appreciate tons of comments and helpful critisizim. 3 No flaming.

- Bella's point of view. -

_clink. clink._

It seemed to be the only noise in the room.

The slight clinking tap of my fork coming in contact with the glass plate. I frowned slightly, my eyes dancing up to look around the old oak table.

six pairs of honey colored hues stared back at me. The only set missing belonged to none other than Rosalie. Who, didn't find it at all amusing to watch me eat, so she was off in the garage working on her new project. Thankfully. I didn't mind the choice of absence either.

_clink. clink._

I sighed. I would have felt more uncomfortable with Rosalie here. Not like the Cullen's made me -feel- uncomfortable, but no one ever likes it when people watch them eat.

Quickly, I jammed a few more fork fulls of the meatloaf that Esme and Edward prepared for me before pushing the plate forward some and beaming.

`` It was really good. Thank you. But I'm full. ``

Esme and Alice smiled along with Carlisle. Jasper seemed to be dazing off into space, and Emmett? his eyes darted back and forth from me to the garage and as soon as I made my announcement, he jetted out of the room faster then I could blink, the garage door shaking as it was shut in his wake.

Edward, however, had the look in his eyes, if you want to call them that..they seem more like a topaz ocean to me, that somehow..he thought I wasn't finished and I was just politely trying to refuse their gratitude.

`` Bella, love, you still look hungry. `` his smooth, silky, voice boomed loud enough but I knew it was only a whisper.

`` Honestly, I'm stuffed! I can't eat another bite. `` I was trying to make it seem believable. I mean, I REALLY appreciated the Cullen's cooking for me, even though, they didn't have to. The only reason they kept food in the house was -for- me and I just didn't think that was necissary. Esme and Edward are remarkable cooks. Rosalie too, but she didn't want to help.

And in all honesty? I was full.

The rain began to patter on the windows of the huge house. Nothing unusual. Forks was always wet.

I caught myself staring out of the closest window at the dark, grey sky..how was I ever going to get home? my truck would never make it...

I frowned, bitting my lip subconciously. Edward noted my reaction and perked one of his perfect eyebrows, snapping me out of my daze.

`` It's starting to rain pretty bad out. Bella, why don't you have Alice call Charlie so you can stay the night? ``

Alice, who somehow remained a quiet pixie through this whole time, jumped up with glee, clapping her small hands together while dancing in a gracefull circle.

`` YES! what a grand idea! ``

And before I even noticed that she had left, she returned her small cellphone in her hand. `` That was easy. I just told him that no one was home but Carlisle andmyself. He fell for it like a ton of bricks. `` Her smile widened.

I must have dazed off, staring at my old, ratty, shoe. One of my black and white chucks. It seemed like hours for me before I heard a noise I wasn't accustomed to hearing when around the Cullens...a cough.

My eyes darted up to lock with Edward's. Did he just..?

`` Did yo-..``

`` Yes. `` He replied before I could even finish my sentence. Wow. I'm a space case.

`` Sorry, I must have...fallen asleep or something. `` I placed a hand on my face, trying so hard not to look at him and be dazzled.

`` Yes, you must have. You seem very tired. Why don't you head to bed, love? `` And in a flash he was next to me, escorting me up by my arm. I frowned. Hoping that my expression looked pouty and childish enough.

`` But I don't wanna. ``

`` Bella. ``

`` Edward! ``

We stared at each other. His hand around my arm, gently squeezing. I felt my heart race and my face flush.

`` Bella, it's alright to be tired. ``

`` I'm not tired! `` I demanded.

`` You sure seem like it to me. ``

`` Well I'm NOT! `` ...How long was this fight going to go on for? minutes? hours?

`` Love...``

`` No. ``

`` Would you give me a chance to talk? ``

`` Why so you can say I need to go to bed? `` I turned to face him more. A pleading look was in his topaz hues.

`` Bella, if you are so positive that you aren't tired, then you don't have to go to sleep. ``

...Did I just..win? My face lit up.

`` Really? ``

`` Yes..I'm just worried about you, love. I know you don't sleep at regular times..and I just wanted you to be fully rested. That's all. `` He relinquished his hold on my arm to tug me into his embrace. My face pressed to his chest before he used a thumb to tilt my head up so I could stare into his eyes.

`` I love you Isabella Swan. ``

`` I love you too Edward Cullen ``. He took my lips in his own. Kissing me passionatly. Hungrily. I was angry when he let go and moved away from me. I loved the texture of my stone angel.

I blinked, watching him.

`` Coming? `` he motioned a finger towards the stare case.

It took a second to realize that he wanted to head up to his room, and right after that..I remembered that we weren't alone before I spaced out. I took a look around the room. Edward guessed why.

`` They went hunting. To give us time alone. `` He coughed again.

Faker.

I blushed for the millionth time tonight before heading towards him. He quickly grabbed me, placing me on his back and in a second, we were in front of his door. I wasn't too queasy, but..I don't think my food digested all the way..and..I held it in. NOTHING was going to ruin tonight. He opened the door. The same old metal bed sitting in the middle of the room. Nothing changed. Not my favorite couch, not a single cd. Not even a speck of dust.

He tugged me in, shutting the door behind me. `` You're going to have to sleep in that. `` He motioned to the clothes that I was wearing which happened to be a t-shirt, pair of jeans, and my sweatshirt...`` Or. You can wear something of Alice's. `` I frowned again. He looked slightly confused.

`` Can't I wear something of yours? `` That must have knocked him off his guard because he stared at me before heading to his closet.

`` I thought you might want to wear something that would fit you. `` He fished through some clothes hanging. I blushed again.

`` I'm content with wearing something of yours...I like your smell. `` If he could blush..he would've. He turned, tossing me a giant shirt.

`` Please change in the bathroom. `` I nodded, heading out of his room and down the hall.

I threw my shoes into the corner of the un-used room, shredding myself of my pants, sweatshirt and shirt. I kept my bra and my panties on before I tugged on the giant dark blue shirt. I remembered he wore this once..to school. He looked good in it. I grinned at myself in the mirror before gathering my clothes into a ball and heading back to his room.

As I reached for the handle, the door jolted open and my God was standing there. He was fully clothed. Sadly. He tugged me in again, shutting the door quickly.

He moved silently to the bed, laying down and patting the space next to him. I walked over, my face heating up. My head spinning slightly. I crawled up onto the big bed, wiggling closer to him until our bodies pressed together. By now, I didn't care that he felt ice cold even through the fabric of his clothes. I got used to the cold. In fact, it warmed me.

My head rested against his arm that snaked around my head on the pillows. I closed my eyes. I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

`` See? I told you that you were tired. ``

`` I'm not tired. I just want to be with you. And I'm happy and content. Thank. You. Very. Much. `` I smiled.

I felt one of his fingers graze my cheek. I leaned my head in it's direction.

`` Still awake? `` he chuckled.

`` Not funny. `` I pouted slightly before I too, laughed a bit.

I opened my eyes. His face was inches from mine. I could tell the dull outline of his strong, chizzled jaw and cheek bones. I leaned forward, bumping my nose against his own. He tilted his head back some, and then to the side as I leaned in again, pressing my lips to his. In an instant my arms were around him and I found myself trying to climb ontop, His hands were at my waist, helping slightly..but hesitantly. My head spun faster. Heart accelerated and my breathing did too. I pulled away slightly before pressing my lips back to his again. Urgent. Needing his sweet lips. His candy kisses. I growled slightly. It surprised him. He stopped briefly before continuing..I started to try to undo his shirt button but before I could even have my trembling fingers push it through the loop he pinned me down on my back so quick I yelped in surprise.

`` No, Bella. Not yet. You know the deal .`` he hissed. Before letting go.

My mind continued to race as I layed there. He was right. We needed to wait. As much as my teenage hormones disliked it..I wanted it to be special. Not some..-one night of passion. - I knew the deal...and soon. My dream's were going to become real. I sat up, leaning closer to him. He paused.

`` Just a kiss. `` I told him. After waiting again, he leaned in, pressing his lips to my own. I layed back down. He followed.

`` Going to bed now, love? `` his fit of anger seemed to have past. I brushed it off. Snuggling closer to him.

`` Maybe. I have one question though...``

`` What's that? ``

`` Was this bed really for...``

`` How many times do I have to tell you...it was for you to SLEEP on. Nothing more. ``

`` Are you sure? `` I closed my eyes. As close as I could get to him.

`` Maybe. `` he grinned, and I could hear it in his tone as sleep claimed me.

That night I dreamed about us....

A small house.

A small bundle of blankets in my arms..a baby. And when I averted my eyes from the small bundle of joy...

I met topaz hues.

And that's when I knew. That I was truely ready to spend the rest of my life as Isabella Marie Cullen.

No..

Isabella Marie Masen.

- END. -


End file.
